Reservations
Reservations is a story quest that can be completed by Sally Boyle as part of her arc, taking place in Lud's Holm. Background After alerting the witches of the Space God Peoples' plan for a mass suicide using a poison, the three sisters ask Sally to go to the cult's home and introduce an agent to their other batch of poison to spare them from the horrible fate. Walkthrough Craft Digitalax Antidote Create the antidote. Enter the Space Gods People's House Navigate over to the Gardner House, the large mansion that sits derelict in the Garden District as marked on your map. Unlike Arthur's quest for Johnny Bolton, you do not need to eat Histoplasma mushrooms to get inside. Simply interact with the door to get inside their courtyard. Once there, you'll notice members of the cult patrolling the outside. They're mostly alone in their walking patterns, so you can distract them with glass bottles and knock them out one-by-one. To get inside the house, you'll need to go up a ramp near the gate, where two wastrels will be walking. The door, which is guarded by a female wastrel, is blocked so you'll have to get inside via a nearby open window. Find the Digitoxin Once you're inside the house, you'll have to take a long, winding road to get to the cauldron containing the poison. As you walk through the home, you'll see that there are dozens of tripwires blocking your path. If you activate them, you'll trigger a trap that launches three darts in a direction. Use glass bottles, bricks, rocks, darts, or whatever other throwable weapons you have on-hand en masse to trigger the traps. The darts are unmodified and only do a little damage, but you may wish to still avoid them by ducking into a spot after chucking something at the wire. After the kitchen you'll come across a room that's flooded and electrified, similar to what Arthur had to deal with at Haworth Labs. Jump across via the large objects that sit in the water to avoid electrocuting yourself. You'll soon hit what appears to be a dead end after the water at the end of the hallway. Instead of the door, you'll have to climb up a nearby shelf and then hop up to the second floor, which is blocked off from the rest of the upper area. From there, go to the window, open it up and go outside. Follow the path of the scaffolding to the opposite side of the mansion, and go through another window on the other side. From there, you'll once more run into a plethora of dart-traps. Spring them and continue your way down to the toxin, which is sitting unguarded in the middle of the house's large ballroom-like area. Put the Antidote in the Pot Go to the cauldron and interact with it to add the antidote. Hide Under the Piano Hide under the nearby piano as the cultists begin their descent towards their final salvation. You'll enter a cutscene shortly after where the cultists attempt to drink the neutralized concoction. As they drink it and realize nothing's happening, they begin to finally see that life has more to it then what they originally thought, and they abandon the cult's leader, Shaughan Farrell. Farrell will then be alerted to Sally's presence when she reveals herself, still spouting his deranged jabber about a pickup vehicle. He then attempts to fight Sally, but falls. Return to the Witches' Craig Report to the witches atop their peak on what you accomplished. They'll be pleased to know that you foiled the mass suicide, with one arguing that though there are many valid reasons to kill yourself in the Garden District, following the delusions of a madman is not one. Satisfied with what Sally has done for them, the witches bestow upon Sally their Butterfly Net to use for catching butterflies that can be crushed for Pheromones. They wish Sally good luck as the latter exits the strange home. Rewards * 9 Experience Points * Butterfly Net Known Bugs Quest History Trivia Gallery Category:Sally's Quests Category:Sally Boyle Category:Quests Category:Story quests Category:Lud's Holm Category:Lud's Holm quests